


Better With You

by BloomingSkyes264



Category: Crash Bandicoot (Video Games)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28333041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloomingSkyes264/pseuds/BloomingSkyes264
Summary: After waiting for a while for Tawna to arrive, Coco decided to go to her herself.
Relationships: Coco Bandicoot/Tawna (Crash Bandicoot: It's About Time)
Kudos: 9





	Better With You

Coco took a sip of her hot chocolate as her eyes darted around the room.

Everyone was there, all except for one person. That very person was someone that Coco was waiting for, yet within the couple of hours she waited, she hadn't arrived yet. Her eyes darted to the door, waiting for her to come right in at any moment now. Coco wondered if she was gonna come at all.

She slightly jumped at the touch of Crash's arm going around her shoulders and his hand patting the one farthest from him. She looked at her brother, who was trying to reassure her just by his facial expressions. His free hand turned into a thumbs up as he tried to smile reassuringly, though Coco could tell there was a bit of uncertainty and doubt in his eyes. Eyes were the windows to the soul, after all, and she could tell how he was truly feeling deep down. However she didn't know exactly what he was thinking, she wasn't a mind reader, but she could guess on what his thoughts were.

Coco slightly chuckled and sadly smiled back.

"Thanks," she quietly says, "I appreciate it."

Crash's smile became a sincere and glad one. He reached for his cup, but upon not feeling anything that felt like a cup, he looked at the table. It was nowhere to be seen on the table but a ring of where the cup lied. Crash lifted his head up and moved his head everywhere, trying to see where it went. Once he found it, his hand went up to the wall and knocked on it with the middle of his index finger, knocking on it loud enough to catch the person who was holding his cup's attention.

"Oi! That's _my_ hot chocolate!" Crash signed before he got up and went after them.

Coco cracked a smile and tried to hold her laughter back. All of a sudden, her phone buzzed as the ringtone went off. Knowing who it was, she immediately grabbed her phone from out of her pocket and turned it on. She read everything that was sent to her.

_Hey, Co! Sorry I ain't there. Hope you're having fun! Happy holidays! -Tawna._

Coco smiled, thinking of how she didn't have to put her name at the end of every message. Right below that message, there was a picture she took showing the blonde and blue haired bandicoot herself sitting at the all-too-familiar beach they knew and loved. She could see the cloud of cold breath coming from Tawna's mouth in the photo she sent Coco. Not only was Tawna by herself, but she might've been cold as well. Thanks to the picture, she knew where she was and could reach her on foot.

In that instant, Coco got up from where she sat, grabbed a backpack, finished up her hot chocolate, and went out.

She ran as fast as she could as the cold wind hit her face. While her feet glided across the ground, chills ran down her body despite the layers of clothing she had on. Coco avoided and went over every obstacle that was in her way. In almost no time at all, she got to the beach, catching her breath before saying anything to Tawna. Once she was good, she walked up to her while taking her backpack off.

"You didn't really think I'd let you spend Christmas alone, did you?"

That caused Tawna's ears to perk up and she turned around, looking at Coco right in the eyes, allowing Coco to see Tawna's turquoise eyes. Simply staring at them could suck someone in right into her world, getting lost in them where the person would require a map to navigate within them. One could know there were things she had seen, only grasping a mere idea of what it was, being unable to guess exactly what she experienced without asking her directly.

"Didn't think you'd come." Tawna replied, snapping Coco back into reality.

Coco smirked as she walked to her side and sat down next to Tawna. She unzipped the backpack before reaching in there. After a moment of feeling around, Coco grabbed a sweater that was Tawna's size and handed it to her.

"I thought you'd need it, unless you want a different one or something in a different color. I got enough."

Tawna chuckled. "How many ugly sweaters do you own?"

"Way too many to count!" Coco pulled out multiple sweaters, not even holding all of them. "Let's just say we had a little _too_ much time to spare."

Tawna looked like she was close to laughing, but all she did was take a pink and blue sweater from Coco's hands. Her smile faded as her thumb caressed the sweater. She sighed through her nostrils as she stared at it. It didn't last long as she looked back at Coco and smiled at her. Tawna rested the sweater on her lap before taking her jacket off, revealing the entirety of her pink shirt underneath. It had no sleeves, almost like Tawna ripped them off herself. After that, she took the sweater from off her lap and put it on.

Tawna gave Coco her jacket and Coco put the jacket into her backpack, then zipping that part of the backpack back up. Tawna stood up and helped the younger bandicoot up. Even after Coco got up from the sand, Tawna held her hand as she kissed Coco's forehead. The biggest smile crawled up onto Coco's face, showing up whether she wanted it to show or not.

"You wanna come back and join everyone else?" Coco asked.

"Yeah sure," Tawna shrugged, "why not?"

With that response, Coco then started running ahead, practically dragging Tawna with her. She managed to catch up with her. If they weren't holding hands, they would be racing each other back home and see who would get there the fastest. It only felt like a minute when they got there, with Coco opening the door soon after.

That was her mistake of the night.

The music kept switching between festive music to rock back to festive and it didn't stop, everything was a disaster as if a hurricane went through it, Coco could've sworn there might've been something broken lying on the floor, and it was overall total chaos happening inside. Neither Coco or Tawna knew what to say about what was going on. Coco's mouth was slightly agape as her eyes darted across the room, trying to process everything that was happening, and she wasn't sure if she was actually processing it all correctly.

Crash saw Coco and Tawna and gave them two thumbs up. Coco nervously smiled once she noticed that. It only took mere seconds before Crash got bonked on the head. Tawna looked at the long table that was unaffected by everything else, and it had some desserts and drinks on its surface. She put her hand on her hip.

"Hey Coco, mind you hand me that?" Tawna requested. "I don't care about anything else, the pudding is all that matters"

Coco grabbed all of the pudding she could, along with some disposable spoons, and handed Tawna some.

"Thanks. You wanna head somewhere that's quieter and _not_ as crowded?"

" _Yeah_ , that would be a good idea. I don't think we'd be able to do anything in this mess," Coco looked at Tawna, "unless you wanna join in, _then_ there'd be something we could do here."

"Definitely not." Tawna smiled as she opened up one of the puddings.

Coco closed the door and they walked away. The two girls walked back to the beach with them sitting under a wumpa tree. They started eating the pudding that they took from the small party as Coco rested her head upon Tawna's shoulder. After a few minutes, the two were already several puddings in where if they kept up the pace they were at, there wouldn't be any pudding left. She looked up at the older bandicoot. Coco put her hand on Tawna's face as she kissed her, getting the chocolate that lingered on her lips in the process. They laughed a little, but they kept eating the pudding under the night sky. Even if it wasn't a traditional holiday night, they enjoyed their time together.

It was almost like it was lasting forever.


End file.
